El ginecólogo mini fic
by Blackcat2010
Summary: Serie fantasías conyugales... mini fic creado para el festival erótico del Foro Andrew. LEMON si no te gusta no leas y no te quejes. FELIZ SAN VALENTIN!


**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy no me pertenece, (tal vez cuando sea tan rica como mi rubio hermoso compre los derechos y le daré el final que me dé la gana) así como ninguno de sus personajes, pertenecen al talento de Kyoko Mizuki. Este fic es producto de mi loca mente y lo hice por puro entretenimiento sin fines de lucro; cualquier parecido con cualquier otro fic es mera coincidencia… las grandes mentes pensamos casi igual.

Si, se que les debo la continuación de "La luz en mi oscuridad" espero esta semana traer el siguiente capitulo... por mientras y para seguir festejando el día del amor...

El presente fic fue creado para el festival erótico del Foro Andrew 2015

**ADVERTENCIA…**

**Este fic contiene situaciones aptas sólo para personas mayores de edad y con criterio amplio… LEMON, escenas sexuales muy explícitas, léalo bajo su propio riesgo, no diga que no se lo advertí y luego se esté quejando.**

**El ginecólogo (serie fantasías conyugales)**

Era una tarde de inicios de otoño, la temperatura era ideal, templada e invitaba a salir a caminar, el aire soplaba suavemente meciendo sus rubios cabellos recogidos en una coleta y llenaba sus pulmones de ese aroma a pasto recién cortado, árboles y narcisos que había en los jardines, sin embargo sabia que debía terminar su turno en el hospital….en momentos así lamentaba el no ser una típica dama y dedicarse solo a sus hijos y esperar a su esposo tranquilamente en la terraza de su casa, y aunque no necesitaban por fortuna del dinero, estaba ahí como voluntaria, porque su vocación así se lo pedía, se lo debía a la gente y así misma…no en balde había estudiado tanto tiempo y tomado cursos posteriores; sonrío al darse cuenta de su breve debilidad, le gustaba sentirse productiva y prosiguió su camino por el amplio pasillo que conducía a la jefatura de enfermeras, era ya casi hora de su salida, así que nada más llenaba los informes de su ronda, se cambiaba de ropa e iría de nuevo a estar junto a él… sonrió recordando brevemente todo lo que tuvieron que pasar para estar al fin juntos, definitivo a veces los hilos del destino son misteriosos y te hacen recorrer varios caminos antes de que se entrelacen con esa persona que siempre anhelaste de manera definitiva, era increíble cómo a pesar de los años su corazón seguía latiendo como loco ante su sola presencia, ante su hermosa sonrisa y su dulce voz que siempre desde niña produjo un efecto mágico en ella… aunque a veces esa misma voz solo al modularla de manera diferente la ponía a mil y despertaba a la mujer ardiente y apasionada que en ella habitaba.

Termino de acomodar los papeles y de hacer su informe, al fin estaba lista para ir a cambiarse, que ganas tenía de darse un buen baño relajante y esperarlo a él de forma relajada, perfumada y lista para lo que él quisiera y vaya que si ya se lo debía…aunque tenía algún tiempo de no salir de viaje de negocios, de todas formas no habían podido tener intimidad al menos en 20 días… entre su periodo, una fuerte gripa que lo atacó a él y una ligera infección vaginal, simplemente no había podido estar con él, disfrutarlo y vaya que Albert la había enseñado a desinhibirse y dejarse llevar, disfrutar de sus cuerpos y… en eso brincó del susto al percatarse que una de sus compañeras estaba a su lado, enrojeció furiosamente de la pena, como si su compañera fuera capaz de adivinar sus ardientes pensamientos y supiera que en ese momento su ropa interior estaba mojada de solo pensar que, si Albert no estaba dispuesto a tener sexo, ella simplemente haría que tuviera ganas, tantos días en abstinencia la tenían bastante alterada…

-Candy, dice el doctor Mc millan que te presentes de favor en su consultorio antes de que te retires por favor.

-Si gracias Annete por avisarme, enseguida voy.

Alfred Mc millan era el médico ginecólogo de Candy, él vio nacer a sus hijos ya que todos ellos habían nacido en Reino Unido a petición de Albert, él de alguna manera tal vez intuía que vivirían una larga temporada ahí y quería que sus hijos fueran británicos….específicamente escoceses y ya que Alfred era un muy buen amigo de Albert de la facultad, no pudo negarle el favor a su amigo.

Candy no tenía idea de para que podría querer verla Alfred justo a la hora de su salida y menos cuando ella por el momento no estaba atendiendo el área de ginecología, sino que se estaba haciendo cargo de los bebés en cuneros…mmmm pensó después que sería en relación a su infección o tal vez preguntarle algo referente a Albert, y si no era para eso, le preguntaría si ya no había ningún problema en tener intimidad con su esposo, según ella ya no había problema, pero no estaba de más preguntarle a alguien experto.

Caminó por el amplio pasillo que la conduciría a donde el doctor Mc millan tenía su consultorio, era uno de los más grandes del hospital, debido a que él era uno de los socios del mismo y alegaba que necesitaba de un espacio un poco más amplio y bien iluminado para poder revisar de preferencia con luz natural a sus pacientes y al mismo tiempo era uno de los consultorios que se encontraban más alejados en ese piso y contaba además con una hermosa vista privilegiada hacia los jardines del hospital.

Al fin llegó a la puerta del consultorio, se ajusto el uniforme y la cofia y toco con firmeza la puerta…

-Doctor Mc millan, puedo pasar?

-Adelante

La voz definitivamente no era de Mc millan, pero no la identifico de inmediato debido a la gruesa puerta de madera, que a veces funcionaba también de aislante de sonido pero no le dio importancia; abrió la puerta del consultorio y su vista se perdió momentáneamente en el amplio ventanal que tenia de frente, el espectáculo era verdaderamente hermoso, el lugar comenzaba a ser bañado por los tenues colores ocre del atardecer y el galeno se encontraba sentado de espaldas a Candy en su amplio sillón viendo al frente el maravilloso espectáculo… a Candy la invadió un ligero sentimiento de deja-vu de haber estado en una situación similar antes, cuando conoció al famoso bisabuelo William, agito brevemente la cabeza tratando de borrar la imagen que se coló a su mente y comenzó a hablar…

-Doctor Mc millan, me dijo Annete que me mando llamar? En que le puedo servir?

La imponente figura masculina dio vuelta lentamente sobre el sillón y pudo ver a su interlocutor vestido con un elegante traje gris Oxford y encima llevaba la bata blanca y alrededor del cuello un estetoscopio… en su cara se dibujo una sonrisa coqueta y a la vez maliciosa mientras observaba a la enfermera con descaro de arriba a abajo como león a punto de atacar a su presa, sus hermosos ojos azules se veían más profundos, en una mirada que Candy conocía perfectamente y que le hizo tragar pesadamente saliva al verlo…

-Que es lo que se propone hacer?- Pensó Candy… le seguiría la corriente a ver a donde la llevaba con esa situación y le devolvió la sonrisa coqueta.

-Vaya, veo que le sorprende verme señora Andley, como se da perfecta cuenta no soy el doctor Mc millan, él me dejó momentáneamente en su lugar, tuvo que retirarse… tome asiento o es que está ansiosa por irse ya?

-La verdad sí, estoy ansiosa por irme doctor

-Vaya, veo que deben esperarla en casa… trataré de ser breve para que pueda retirarse, me comentaba el doctor Mc millan sobre una infección que tuvo, como se ha sentido, ya mejor?

-El doctor Mc millan es muy hablador por lo que veo…

-No se moleste señora Andley, es un profesional y simplemente me dijo que si no había ya molestia alguna la diera oficialmente de alta, sus últimos análisis salieron normales.

-Esa es una maravillosa noticia doctor!

-Así es señora Andley, pero espere un momento… antes de que se retire deseo revisarla, pero como no quiero que demore más de la cuenta, solo pase al vestidor y retírese únicamente las bragas por favor, no es necesario que se quite toda la ropa ni se ponga la bata…

Candy asintió con la cabeza y paso al vestidor, mientras el médico se preparaba para auscultarla acomodando la camilla…

-No sé a qué pretendas jugar ahora, pero veré a donde quieres llegar- … pensó Candy mientras se liberaba de las bragas y además aprovechó para retirarse el sostén, definitivo un invento maravilloso aunque incómodo cuando las varillas se encajan ya que ella simplemente estaba harta del famoso corsé, la excitación comenzaba a cobrar la factura y sus pezones se irguieron siendo notablemente visibles ahora a través de la tela del uniforme, aún así ella se acomodo bien el uniforme y salió al consultorio.

Albert aún vestido como medico al verla notó de inmediato que Candy no llevaba sostén y trago con dificultad, los días en abstinencia definitivo habían hecho también estragos en él, pero era una fantasía que quería realizar y sobre todo tenía la oportunidad de hacerla y no se detendría, no ahora…

Candy por su parte notó el turbamiento de su esposo, estaba dispuesta a seguirle el juego un rato más, ya que de repente fue consciente que se encontraban en el consultorio del amigo de Albert, no fuera que regresara y los encontrara en una situación por demás intima, de repente notó que la camilla había sido acomodada en una posición más bien para sentarse o recostarse… en fin, no le dio mayor importancia.

-Por favor recuéstese en la camilla.

-Doctor, no se le hace que la camilla no está en posición para que me pueda auscultar?

-No, está en una posición perfecta, me es más fácil revisarla de esa forma y es más rápido, por favor, recuestese…

Candy procedió a subir a la camilla, quedando ligeramente sentada apoyando los muslos a los estribos, Albert tragó de nuevo en seco, la falda del uniforme le subió a Candy hasta los muslos y al abrir las piernas para apoyarlas pudo notar que efectivamente no llevaba ya la ropa interior, pero él siguió en su papel de médico, se paró junto a ella e hizo que subiera los brazos mientras desabrocho los botones del uniforme abajo del nivel de los senos…

-Gracias por ayudarme a retirarse el bra señora, me facilita su revisión…

-De nada doctor… y no se supone que debería usar guantes?

-Le comenté que se me hace así más rápido, tiene algún inconveniente?

-No, ninguno… prosiga…

… la respiración de ambos comenzaba a tornarse un poco pesada, sobre todo cuando Albert como al descuido rozaba los pezones de Candy al revisarla a los costados de los senos, los palpo, acaricio y luego siguió revisando mientras se dirigía hacia los pezones según él en busca de algún abultamiento, pero se entretenía de más en los pezones mientras Candy jadeaba suavemente; luego procedió a buscar un poco de gel, pero se dio cuenta que no estaba, al parecer su amigo lo había guardado, pero donde? Y de repente una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en la cara del rubio, subió la falda del uniforme de su esposa hasta la cintura, la parte superior del uniforme estaba abierto mostrado los turgentes y redondos senos de Candy , jaló un banco y se sentó frente a ella a una distancia lo suficientemente alejada para observarla completamente pero lo suficientemente cerca para no perder detalle alguno…

-Ya terminó con la revisión doctor?

-No, no he terminado, pero me temo que no tengo gel, para poder lubricarla un poco y revisarla íntimamente, así que haré algo diferente a lo que tenía pensado hacer, abra bien las piernas por favor, lo más que pueda abrirlas…

Candy se extraño de la petición, que era lo que pretendía? Y aunque se trataba de su esposo, su compañero y la había visto miles de veces desnuda y gozado junto a ella de su cuerpo, no dejaba de sentirse incomoda y expuesta al están así frente al él que conservaba aún toda su ropa, sin embargo acató la orden y lo hizo…

-Así está bien doctor?

-Perfecta, preciosa… bien, puedo tutearte?

-Si, no hay problema…

-Bien Candy quiero que cierres tus ojos y comiences a tocarte…

-Queeeeeeee! Tocarme, que o para qué?

-Necesito que lubriques un poco para poder revisarte, quiero que te toques como te gusta que te toquen quiero ver como te acaricias.

La mirada de Albert comenzó a ser turbia, cargada de pasión, deseo, lujuria… en cambio en la mirada de Candy había cierto pudor combinado con deseo… por supuesto que quería complacer a Albert y algunas veces ella se había masturbado… de soltera nunca lo había hecho pese a que llegó a tener varios sueños eróticos, pero ya de casada y conociendo las mieles de la pasión y sabiendo lo que era un orgasmo, no dudo en tratar de hacerlo por si misma y más cuando Albert se ausentaba por varios días y no les era posible poder estar juntos, pero una cosa era hacerlo a solas, otra muy distinta hacerlo frente al hombre que amas…

-Vamos Candy, quiero ver como lo haces…

Tímidamente Candy cerró los ojos y comenzó a explorar su cuerpo, paso lentamente sus manos por su cuello y con las yemas de los dedos recorrió con la mano derecha su clavícula hasta llegar al hombro izquierdo y el mismo movimiento lo repitió con la mano izquierda dirigiéndose hacia el lado derecho; posteriormente fue rozando lenta y tortuosamente sus manos hacia sus senos, apenas los rozaba y estos de inmediato reaccionaron a su toque haciendo que los rosados pezones se erectaran; los azules ojos de Albert no perdían detalle de un solo movimiento, cada vez su pupila se dilataba más y se imaginaba a si mismo siendo él quien hiciera esos movimientos pero con su lengua y sin poder evitarlo una potente erección comenzó a aparecer…

Candy masajeo lentamente sus senos y comenzó a tocarse los pezones, primero jugueteo con ellos con sus dedos índices mientras sentía como su vulva se iba hinchando y comenzaba a mojar la mesa de tan húmeda que estaba ya, Albert pudo notar esa humedad ya que el rizado vello púbico parecía brillar aún más con aquella bendita humedad…luego abrió las palmas de sus manos y siguió rozando sus pezones al mismo tiempo que iba acariciando sus redondos senos, posteriormente entre sus dedos índice y pulgar comenzó a estimular y acariciar más directamente los sensibles pezones provocándole varios gemidos y jadeos, abrió los ojos quería ver la expresión de su esposo… Albert observaba aparentemente impasible el espectáculo, pero su miembro decía todo lo contrario, lo que quería era escapar de ese encierro y saltarle encima a su esposa…las manos de Candy siguieron su viaje rumbo al sur mientras jadeaba pesadamente...

-Quiero que te acaricies la vulva, ábrete los labios, quiero verte toda… quiero ver como te dedeas y quiero que te acaricies esa perlita deliciosa que tienes entre tu capullo preciosa…

Candy bajo lentamente y se acaricio el monte de Venus mientras apartaba un poco la mata de vello rubio que había entre sus piernas, a Albert casi le da un paro cardiaco cuando vio esos labios hinchados y húmedos, esta vez esa humedad no era provocada directamente por él, pero demonios! Como lo estaba disfrutando, casi podía oler el maná que de ella provenía y el pene se le hincho todavía más.

-Eso princesa, muéstrame esa joya que tienes, enséñame como te gusta que te den, como te gusta que te exciten, ábrete más, quiero verte más, quiero ver esa delicia mientras te acaricias…

Candy estaba ya muy excitada y gracias a la excitación había perdido toda inhibición, y con los dedos de una mano se abrió lo más que pudo los labios vaginales mientras con la otra mano tomó un poco de la humedad que provenía de su interior y la pasó suavemente, apenas rozando su clítoris, empezó con un masaje lento que le hizo jadear y gemir, lo acariciaba por los costados y pasaba suavemente la yema de sus dedos por la pequeña punta haciendo que comenzara a mover las caderas suavemente; prosiguió acariciando el rozado clítoris que se iba hinchando cada vez más y más en círculos, por los lados y cada vez era más y más el placer que se extendía por todo el cuerpo de la rubia, mientras Albert acariciaba su gruesa y enorme masculinidad por encima del pantalón…

-Así te gusta Albert, así quieres que me siga acariciando?... miró directamente a las pupilas ya dilatadas de su esposo, su voz era entrecortada, resoplaba mientras los movimientos eran más rápidos…

-Si Candy, así mi amor, quiero que sigas…

-Pensé que no te estaba gustando, hace rato no decías nada ni te movías…

-No es que no haya querido decir o hacer algo preciosa, me tienes tan caliente que simplemente no podía decir nada, mira…

Y estando ahí sentado en el banco, desabrochó su cinturón, abrió el cierre de su pantalón y entre su bóxer saco su erguido miembro el cual parecía ser mucho más grande de lo normal de lo excitado que se encontraba, y saco además sus testículos que parecía que le iban a estallar también…

-No se nota porque el pantalón es gris Oxford princesa, pero si vieras lo mojado que tengo ya el pantalón…

El glande le brillaba lleno de líquido pre seminal, mismo que le sirvió para poder auto lubricarse, con la palma de su mano abierta masajeo circularmente el enorme glande e hizo presión en el frenillo arrancándole un sonoro gemido…

-Mira como me tienes princesa, mira como estoy, estoy duro por ti…

La visión de Albert ahora masturbándose también hizo que Candy comenzara a acariciarse más frenéticamente el clítoris e introducía ahora dos de sus dedos de la otra mano, podía ver perfectamente el miembro erecto de su esposo, las venas dilatadas al máximo, lo brillante del glande… que ganas le daban de darle unas buenas lamidas; Albert comenzó con su mano a acariciarse el miembro de arriba hacia abajo mientras con la otra masajeaba sus testículos, con la piel del prepucio de repente cubría la cabeza del pene y la volvía a descubrir y de nuevo comenzaba el movimiento de subir y bajar su mano por su grueso y largo miembro, estuvieron así por algunos minutos…

-Princesa, no sabes que ganas tenía de verte así, de vernos así… me encanta verte dándote placer y viéndote como te veo… ahhhhhhh….

La visión simplemente era muy erótica, el aire olía a sexo, sudor, y con los últimos colores del atardecer Candy llego a un potente orgasmo…

-Albert, por favor, métemelo ya, métemelo… quiero sentirte dentro mientras sigo con mi orgasmo… ahhhhh

Albert se paró de inmediato y en la posición en la que Candy se encontraba se lo metió profundamente haciéndolos gemir a ambos, Candy no dejaba de acariciarse el clítoris, mientras Albert la embestía de manera frenética, cada embestida movía un poco más y más la camilla hasta que sin querer llego hasta la pared que fue lo que frenó el desplazamiento de la misma.

-Ohhh por Dios Albert, que rico se siente, dame más papi dámelo todo… cógeme bien, cógeme fuerte…

-Veo que alguien ya se desinhibió completamente, verdad? Tu dime que tan fuerte quieres que te de amor, pídemelo, sígueme pidiendo que te coja fuerte…

Albert mordía, lamia y besaba los senos de Candy mientras ella se aferraba a su fuerte espalda y lo arañaba, poco podía hacer con las piernas ya que las tenía completamente abiertas por tenerlas subidas, pero esa posición pese a ser incomoda, estaba ayudándolos a ambos a aumentar el placer…

-Albert, Albeeeert…

-Pequeña, te amo, Candy… ahhhh

Otro fuerte orgasmo golpeo el cuerpo de la rubia mientras Albert experimentaba casi al mismo tiempo el suyo, en realidad era rara la vez que llegaban a tener un orgasmo juntos y esta fue una de esas ocasiones, las fuertes contracciones de las paredes vaginales de Candy exprimían hasta la última gota de la simiente del rubio quien agotado se aferro al cuerpo de la pequeña rubia casi sin fuerza, más que con la suficiente para tratar de permanecer en pie y no caer.

La oscuridad llenaba ahora el consultorio, el cual ahora era bañado por la tenue luz de la luna llena, Candy al fin de nuevo fue consciente de donde se encontraba y movió un poco el cuerpo de su esposo el cual estaba como colgado de la camilla, casi inerte…

-Albert, Albert… no te habrás quedado dormido así… verdad… reacciona…

-No pequeña, estoy despierto, simplemente estoy descansando un poco aunque debo admitir que si, me está dando un poco de sueño, esto que acabamos de hacer me dejo de verdad agotado, me encantó y lo disfrute muchísimo…

-Amor, va a regresar Alfred y no me gustaría que nos encontrara en esta posición, sería muy embarazoso que te encontrara a ti con los pantalones a los tobillos y a mi semidesnuda en su camilla y con tu pene aún dentro de mí…

\- No te preocupes, Alfred ya no va a volver… no por hoy y en varios días, llegue temprano y pase a visitarlo, pensaba recogerte después de platicar con él, y de repente lo llamaron para atender un parto de emergencia fuera del hospital, y de ahí iba a pasar unos días de licencia con su familia, así que me dio tus resultados de los análisis y me dijo que si quería te podía esperar aquí en lo que era tu hora de salida, salió corriendo no sin antes disculparse; al estar aquí se me ocurrió poner en práctica una fantasía que tenía en mente desde hacia tiempo y… por cierto, te daría mucha vergüenza que te encontrara así con tu esposo?

-No es por lo que tú estás pensando Bert, sino que trabajo con él, no directamente y es tu amigo, a lo mejor no le das importancia porque ya te vio con otras así, pero a mí me daría pena que me viera semidesnuda y que tuviera que verle la cara cada tercer día que vengo a hacer mi voluntariado.

Albert se separó de Candy, con unos paños desechables que tenía ahí el médico, se limpio él y le paso unos a su esposa mientras reía…

-Esta celosa señora Andley?

-Tonto! Tal vez se te haga muy gracioso, pero a mí no… seguramente él te conoció con otras y por eso a ti ya no te da pena…

Albert se acomodo de nuevo el miembro que ya empezaba a perder erección dentro de la ropa y se ajusto el pantalón y se quito la bata blanca y el estetoscopio, mientras ayudaba a Candy a ponerse en pie y se dirigió por su ropa interior que dejo en el vestidor y comenzó a reír…

-jajajajajajaja, si, estas celosa…. Pues bien señora celostina, para su información, aunque estudie medicina junto con Arthur porque es mi vocación, también tuve que estudiar leyes y hacer diplomados en administración y negocios por orden de mi tía Elroy, comprenderás que poco tiempo me quedaba para dedicarle a otras chicas… y si… tuve otras novias, no fue nada serio ya que comprenderás que no podía estarme exhibiendo y menos cuando mi tía lo que quería era tenerme oculto el mayor tiempo posible y aparte…

-Aparte que señor sonrisas-… Candy había vuelto y ya estaba completamente vestida. Albert se paro frente a ella, la tomo suavemente por los hombros haciendo que sus verdes esmeraldas las fijara en los azules de él…

-Aparte que cierta pequeña rubia acaparaba mis pensamientos con la ocurrencia de que yo usaba falda siendo varón y tocaba un instrumento que sonaba a caracoles arrastrándose…no no pienses mal, no soy ningún pervertido… simplemente me impresionaste desde pequeña, no dejaba de pensar si algún día volvería a verte, si algún día volvería a escuchar la hermosa risa de la pequeña que es más linda cuando ríe que cuando llora… si cuando me volvieras a ver me reconocerías y que aspecto podrías llegar a tener…

-También pesabas en mi?

-Por supuesto! Aún antes de que los chicos me pidieran que te adoptara, siempre pensé en ti y fue por eso que te pude reconocer aquél día en la cascada, tu cara jamás se borro de mi mente pese a que habían pasado solo unos cuantos años que fue lo que dure en terminar todos mis estudios, que como podrás comprender, comencé a muy temprana edad, también por orden de la tía Elroy…

Candy espontanea como es se abrazo fuertemente de su esposo y lo beso apasionadamente ante la confesión…

-Albert tu bien sabes que siempre pensé en ti, eres mi príncipe de la colina, mi primer y último amor… perdóname, no debo de sentir celos de alguien como tú que lo único que me ha dado es amor, sobre todo cuando yo también tuve parejas anteriores…

-No te disculpes pequeña… no soy un santo, a mi manera fui también bastante rebelde y aunque como tu tuve algunas parejas anteriores eso no impidió que tu y yo nos uniéramos… sabes por qué?

-No, por qué?

-Porque cuando dos personas están predestinadas a estar juntas, cuando el hilo rojo del destino los une, nada ni nadie las podrá separar, a pesar del tiempo, del lugar o las circunstancias; el hilo podrá tensarse, enredarse, pero jamás, jamás podrá romperse… ese hilo nos une a ti y a mi… y nada ni nadie lo romperá.

Dicho lo anterior ambos rubios se abrazaron y besaron y se retiraron del lugar que fue cómplice de su pequeña fantasía.

**FIN**


End file.
